Notebooks and Vampires of the Revolution
by Heartache14
Summary: A Code Geass/Death Note/Vampire Knight crossover. A little silly, a little romantic, and A LOT CRAZY! The grand arrival of chapter 4!
1. The chaos begins!

Author's Note: Hola, ladies and genltemen! I'm Heartache14 and this is my first fanfic. It's a Death Note/Code Geass/Vampire Knight crossover. It's been taking me awhile to write it but it's fun to write. If there are any grammar mistakes, sorry. Please enjoy the fic anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. If I did, Euphy probably wouldn't be in the story. I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did Light so would have won. I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. If I did Zero would a Metro Station fan. :-D

* * *

Chapter One

He inhaled deeply and licked his lips. Suzaku Kururugi literally made his mouth water. Just imaging drinking his blood as their naked bodies pressed together, made him feel so…

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"God, you smell delicious."

Wait. Did he really just say that?

"Umm. Thanks, Lulu," Suzaku said uncertainly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"No! It's okay! It's fine. I'll uh see you later, 'kay?"

Lelouch nodded weakly and watched him walk away. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe he told Suzaku he smelled delicious (he really did, though). He was a vampire and Suzaku knew that but would it kill him to act a little normal?

Very suddenly, Kaname Kuran walked out from underneath a tree, previously unnoticed by both Lelouch and Suzaku. Upon approaching Suzaku, Kaname flashed him a sexy smile and said "Hey, Suzaku," in his most seductive voice.

Suzaku (being, well, Suzaku) was oblivious to Kaname's seducion. He simply smiled, said "Hey, Kaname," and went about his business.

Kaname turned his head slightly to the left and finally caught sight of Lelouch standing near the Sun Dormitory. He waved almost mockingly. "Hi, Lulu!"

It took all Lelouch had _not_ to flip him off.

This did not go unnoticed by Kaname; he'd seen Lulu's scowl and trembling hand. _Speaking of _Kaname thought. He then proceeded to make a very crude gesture involving a very sexual thrust of his hips and a quick point at Suzaku's retreating backside. Kaname laughed to himself and walked away to catch up to Suzaku, feeling incredibly self-satisfied.

Lelouch glared at Kaname, as his body shook with barely represse rage. Kuran had nerve. He knew Suzaku was his; everyone did. Well, everyone who paid attention. How dare Kaname try to take his Suzaku.

Suddenly, his fangs felt very sharp in his mouth and his soul burned with bloodlust, burned for the death of Kaname Kuran. Lelouch tried to shake it off. He couldn't kill Kaname, at least not yet, with witnesses (like poor innocent Suzaku) around.

Of course, without Kuran around, his life would be a lot easier. No one competing with him for the power and popularity and fangirls. And, most importantly, no one competing against him for Suzaku. Though the fangirls didn't really matter, just Suzaku Kururugi.

Of course, people would ask questions if Kaname "disappeared". What happened to Ashford Academy's second most popular student? And if word got out that they'd both been vying for Suzaku's attention? Well, that would just make things worse. People would wonder if Lelouch paid him to leave town, at the very least.

So, no. Lelouch Lamperouge could not and would not kill Kaname Kuran.

Yet.

* * *

Nina watched the entire Kana/Suza/Lulu situation through her dorm room window. She wasn't sure who was the biggest idiot: Kanme, for being,well, Kaname; Lelouch, for falling for Suzaku; or Suzaku for not realizing that two of the hottest guys on campus wanted to jump his bones.

You see, Nina Einstein was a deadly combination of smart, evil, and bored as hell. She decided to have a little fun with Kaname Kuran, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

A few doors down, in the Sun Dormitory, a spiky pink haired girl was just as bored if not more so. Kallen Stadfield was staring out the window, when a small black notebook appeared out of nowhere. She went outside to investigate, not because she was naturally curious but because she was bored.

Death Note

Kallen picked up the notebook, took it back to her room and read the instructions.

"Write a person's name in the notebook and they die," she snorted. How stupid, how emo, how-

Brilliant.

And suddenly, Kallen Stadfield decided that she would single-handedly rid the world of evil, starting with the most evil people of them all: The Britanian Royal Family.

She suddenly wasn't so bored anymore.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Light Yagami said, his tone tinged with disbelief. "You want me to use my geass power to help you 'rid the world of evil'?"

"Yes," Kallen nodded. "With my death note and your geass, we'd be unstoppable!"

"Uh, Kallen how do you know this thing even works?"

"Well, I , um, tested it."

Light widened his eyes, "On who?"

"On Arthur."

"The cat!" he shouted. "How do you know he didn't die of natural causes?"

Kallen shifted uncomfortably. He had a point. The cat had been pretty fat. Light had been feeding him extra junk food just to pass the time.

Kallen sighed and shook her head, "Will you help me take over the world or not?"

"Take over the world? I thought you were trying to rid it of evil!"

"Take it over, rid it of evil. It's all the same thing. Now will you help me or not?!"

Light shook his head incredulously. "Fine. I guess we'll help you."

"Great. I've got so many- . Wait. What do you mean 'we'?"

"You didn't think we were taking over the world alone, did you?"

* * *

By the time they reach the top of the stairs, Kallen was ready to keel over and die. Or commit suicide. Whichever was fastest.

"Explain to me why we're hear again," Kallen panted.

"Zero is the toughest vampire there is. We need him on our side."

"Did you say vampire?!"

Light looked confused, "Yeah. Didn't you know the Night Class was made entirely of vampires? It makes sense when you think about it. They never eat or drink anything; they don't go out in the sun; the school limits almost all activity between the Day Class and the Night Class."

"Then what are we doing in the Moon Dorm, if it's filled with vampires eager to prey on our innocent flesh?!"

Light couldn't help but roll his eyes. "They're ready to prey on our _blood_. Kallen, not our flesh. And it's like I said: We need to talk to Zero."

Zero Kiryuu almost fell out of his chair. "What makes you think I'd be able to help you take over the world?"

"We know what you are," Light said, his eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Then say it," Zero challenged, "out loud. Say it!"

"Vampire."

"Um, are you guys having some kind of Twilight moment here?" Kallen asked.

"Sorry,"Light replied," I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, me neither."

"So will you help us?" Kallen asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Just out of curiosity, though, how do you know the Death Note even works?" Zero seemed skeptical.

Light smirked, "Kallen tested it."

"On who?!" Zero was shocked. He hadn't heard anything about a death.

"On Authur," Kallen whispered meekly.

"Lamperouge's cat that's always triapsing down the hall like he owns the fucking place? No wonder I haven't tripped over his fat ass today! Alright, I'll help you."

"Really?" Kallen said.

"Yeah. You did me a favor by killing that damn cat. Quick question though: Are we taking over the world or ridding it of evil?"

Kallen and Light exchanged a look and smiled quite evilly. They spoke simultaneously.

"Taking over the world."

* * *

Me: Haha! *basks in awesomeness*

Suzaku: Wow. She's really proud of her first chapter.

Lelouch: Yeah. It's kinda annoying.

Suzaku: Do you think people are gonna leave comments?

Lelouch: They better. Or else…


	2. Ice cream evilness

Author's Note: Haha, I'm back by popular demand (not)!! It took me a _really_ long time to write this chapter. It was so frustrating and it's not _nearly_ as long as I wanted it to be. I hope all of you enjoy it and please review. I love you guys' reviews. They make me so happy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lelouch was walking about campus minding his own business when a dark haired girl with long braids ran up to him.

"Lelouch!"

"Hey, Nina. What's up?"

"Suzaku's looking for you everywhere. He wants you to meet him in the lobby of the Moon Dormitory while everyone's in class. Oh, and he said something about Cool Whip. I think he wants you to bring some."

Lelouch was incredibly confused. What could Suzaku possibly want from him in the middle of the school day/night? Then it hit him.

Two boys, one of which was a sexually repressed vampire. Alone. In an empty dorm. With whipped cream. For at least four hours.

_Oh._

"Thanks, Nina." Lelouch walked away so fast he missed Nina's evil smirk/grin.

* * *

Lelouch arrived at the Moon Dorm with a giant tub of Cool Whip. He was a little excited, a little nervous, and more than a little horny.

_I can't believe Suzaku wants me_ he thought. _But what if he just wants me for sex? I mean, I'm all for a physical relationship but I don't want us to just be fuck buddies or anything. Hm, should I go get some music from my room? What exactly does one have sex to? Metro Station? Fall Out Boy (not that he owned and F.O.B.)? And where are we gonna do it? On the couch? On the table? In my coffin? I wonder if it'll hurt. Suzaku with his energetic ass will probably be on top. Oh my God, what if he lasts longer than me? Significantly, longer than me? That would be mortifying. I'll be forever known as Lelouch cum-quickly Lamperouge, the boy who ejaculates the second his cock gets squeezed. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

As these thoughts plagued Lelouch's mind, Suzaku walked up the steps of the Moon Dormitory. He was incredibly excited. Just him and his best friend. Alone. It had been forever since they had been alone together. It was such a brilliant idea. He was glad Nina had suggested it. He was almost jealous that he hadn't thought of it himself.

Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku walk in, carrying a bottle of hot fudge syrup and a jar of caramel sauce. Well, even if it hurt a little, at least he would taste good.

"Hi, Lelouch! Are you ready?" Suzaku was shocked when he smiled and nodded. Lelouch wasn't normally into these sorts of things.

"Where should we start?" Lelouch asked shyly. He noticed that Suzaku wasn't quite looking at him. It was like he was looking over his shoulder. He must be nervous.

"We should probably get a bowl first."

At first Lelouch was puzzled but then understanding quickly filled his features. Suzaku probably wanted to spit rather than swallow.

"I'll go get one." Lelouch turned around to get a bowl from the dorm's kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. For a vampire, he could be incredibly unobservant.

Before him sat a great table filled with a variety of ice cream flavors and toppings. Everything from cherries to nuts to Oreos was laid before his very eyes.

A fucking ice cream bar.

With just enough ice cream for two people. Or rather one strong, sexy, athletic human and one skinny, horny, secretive vampire.

A fucking ice cream bar, no doubt set up by the stupid, sweet, oblivious Suzaku himself.

Under most circumstances, Lelouch would have found the gesture to be thoughtful and unintentionally romantic. However, seeing as how Lelouch had mentally and physically prepared himself for sex, he was less than pleased.

Suzaku was not ripping off Lelouch's clothes as he had imagined. Suzaku was not pinning him to the ground and screaming his name and fucking his brains out. Instead, he was smiling at his accidentally intimate ice cream buffet.

And Lelouch lashed out.

"An ice cream bar, Suzaku? You set up a fucking ice cream bar?! What's next? Are you gonna dress me up in a pastel outfit and make me watch musicals?!" Lelouch screamed.

"No, I just—I guess I just wanted to be with you. I just wanted to hang out with you and _not_ be surrounded by fangirls or a vampire clan. I thought you'd want to hang out, too. I know you hate cheesy stuff like this, but I didn't think you hated me."

The second Lelouch saw the sadness in Suzaku's eyes, he instantly felt horrible. Just because he'd misunderstood the purpose of the Cool Whip, didn't mean he had to attack Suzaku. It was a nice, thoughtful gesture and though Suzaku probably meant it as an innocent, friendly rendezvous, Lelouch couldn't help but find it incredibly romantic. There was something intimate about the room and Suzaku had gone through the trouble of buying all Lulu's favorite toppings.

Lelouch sighed, "I'm sorry, Suzaku, but this is a pretty damn cheesy idea."

"I know but look on the bright side— I found your favorite food." Suzaku held out a bowl of dried blueberries.

Lelouch couldn't help but grab a handful. "Where did you get these, anyway?"

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably. "Um, a friend." It was so hard to lie to Lelouch.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and chewed thoughtfully. Suzaku didn't have many friends that Lelouch hated. Except for maybe Milly or Zero. Yeah, neither of them would hesitate to poison his fruit with flecks of silver. Besides, Suzaku would tell him if he got the berries from Milly or Zero. So they must be from someone he **really** hated.

"Who'd you get the fruit from, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked dangerously.

_Oh crap._ Lelouch was using that _if-you-tell-me-the-truth-now-your-punishment-won't-be-as-severe_ tone of voice. Of course, the punishment would be the same no matter what and Suzaku knew better. It was better to lie or avoid answering the question at all.

Suzaku picked up a tub of vanilla ice cream and smiled innocently.

"Ice cream?"

* * *

Nina was crouched down in a bush outside the Moon Dorm. It was time to activate Phase 2 of the plan. She flipped open her cell phone to make a call.

"Hey, Milly? Are you up for some ice cream?"

* * *

Milly Ashford was sitting in the Student Council Room, incredibly peeved. Half of the Student Council was missing and the other half was utterly useless. Zero and Kallen were passing notes to each other when they thought she wasn't looking; Shirley was playing games on her cell phone under the table; and Rivalz was sleeping. The only sounds were snores, the tapping of a keypad, and the rustle of paper. It was driving her insane.

"Guuuuutttsss!!!" she screamed rather suddenly, scaring the crap out of everyone. Rivalz jumped about ten feet in the air, banging his legs against the table in the process. Poor Shirley was shoved to the ground by the force of the shout. Somehow, Zero ended up sprawled across the table and Kallen was twitching profusely. Oops. Maybe she overdid it this time.

Thankfully, Milly's cell phone rang, saving her from having to apologize.

"Hey, Nina…Ice cream?" Milly smiled evilly. "Sure we'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Lelouch was about five seconds from tackling Suzaku to the ground and _not_ in a good way. Lelouch had the feeling he knew who this mysterious friend of Suzaku was. Suzaku wasn't talking and since scaring him wasn't working, it was time to switch tactics.

"I can't believe you're lying to me, Suzaku. We've been friends for so long. Don't you trust me?"

Suzaku may be naïve but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Lulu was trying to do; it so wasn't working.

"Of course I trust you, Lulu. It just seems stupid to bother you with trivial details like where I got the fruit."

"Just tell me where you got the damn berries from!"

Suzaku had three options here: (1) tell him the truth (yeah, that so wasn't happening); (2) continue to play wide-eyed and innocent (that was a steadily growing possibility); or (3) hope for a rather unexpected yet effective diversion.

Apparently the ice cream gods were on the side of Kururugi Suzaku because at that exact moment, Milly came bursting through the doors with Nina, Shirley, Zero, Kallen, and Rivalz in tow.

"Oops!" Milly widened her eyes in faux-innocence. "Did we walk in on a private conversation?"

Lelouch scowled. Milly _almost_ irritated her more than Kaname (emphasis on the word 'almost'). "Yes. Now would you be so kind as to leave?"

Um, let's see…no! Maybe now you won't miss Student Council meetings."

Lelouch sighed and flopped into a chair next to Shirley. "What are Kallen and Zero whispering about over there?" he asked quietly.

Shirley smiled and rolled her eyes, "Who knows? Probably plotting their world domination," she said jokingly.

How right she was.

* * *

A/N: Hee hee, the second chapter is finished! When I was originally writing this chapter, it was going to be _much_ longer. Like, at least 2,000 words. Now, please please please review! If you do I will give you a cupcake _and_ you get to recommend a line or a quote for me to use in the next chapter (I'll fit it in somewhere, the funnier the better). If you do _not_ review allz you get is corn-grenade muffinz. In a matter of minutes, the muffinz will explode in a burst of delicious goodness! Mwahahaha!!!

Lelouch: Oh god, not the evil laughter again.

Suzaku: She does this in like every fanfic…

Me: Shut up, you two! Go make out in a corner somewhere…

Lelouch: Okayz! *drags Suzaku away*

Me: *nosebleed*


	3. The Murder of Clovis La Britannia!

A/N: Oh. My. God. It's about freaking time. It took me soooo long to update this story, it's ridiculous. Um, I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. It just…exists? I'm not really sure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kaname was seething on the inside. They were having a party? Without him? Blasphemy! Absurd! Sacrilege! What was the world coming to? Granted, it wasn't _technically_ a party. It was more like an informal get-together. But still. Kaname Kuran wasn't invited? Unheard of. Until now, that is.

Kaname stormed through the doors of the Moon Dormitory. "What the hell is going in here?" he demanded.

Eight heads snapped up to look at him simultaneously. "What are you doing here?" Lelouch sneered.

"Why wasn't I invited to this?"

"Because no one likes you." I think we all know who said this.

Kaname towered over the young Britannian prince. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lelouch stood up, glaring at his rival. "You, Kuran!"

Kallen stood up slowly, "Maybe we should leave, Zero. Before things get ugly."

Zero nodded, "Yeah. Let's go find Light. We need to make a game plan."

* * *

Light paced across the room, Kallen and Zero looking up at him anxiously. Finally, he stopped.

"Okay, I've thought this through and I think it would be in our best interests to kill Prince Clovis La Britannia."

"Whoah, Light, you don't waste any time, do ya?" Kallen exclaimed. "Alright," she tossed him the notebook, "Write his name down."

Zero flicked on the television as Light scribbled down the name. Kallen raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "They'll probably report on his death quickly, so we'll have nearly immediate results. That way we'll know if this thing even works."

_Forty minutes later_

Light was sitting anxiously in front of the television, Kallen was flipping through a magazine (_US Weekly_), and Zero was sleeping peacefully.

And then, the newscaster appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've just received news that His Highness Prince Clovis is dead! The royal coroner says that he appears to have died of a heart attack. Whether this heart attack was a natural occurrence or induced, we're not sure. Doctors are puzzled as to how a perfectly healthy young man could have died of a heart attack. In the Britannian mainland…"

Light stood up suddenly, hair falling over his face in a dramatic manner, shrouding it in shadow. And then, he burst into maniacal laughter.

"Perfect! It's perfect! I'll make Britannia pay for their tyranny, and soon everyone will know of my existence! I will reign like a god of this new and perfect world! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Ahem!" Zero said rather threateningly.

"With my two angels of death ruling at my side!" Light added with an innocent smile on his face as he slung his arms around the shoulders of his friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the lobby of the Moon Dorm_

"Whether this heart attack was a natural occurrence or induced, we're not sure. Doctors are puzzled as to how a perfectly healthy young man could have died of a heart attack. In the Britannian mainland…"

Lelouch gapped at the TV, not believing what he was hearing. Clovis was dead? Sure, he was kind of an asshole, and he was always trying to get Lelouch to wear dresses, but still! His brother (_half_ brother) was dead?

"Political unrest is sweeping through the mainland already, as both Britannians and Elevens alike wait to hear who will be the next viceroy of Area Eleven."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Britannia_

"Your tea, L-sama," Yuki said as she sat the tray on the table in front of the detective.

"Ah, thank you, Yuki-san," the strange man replied, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yuki-san, we wouldn't happen to have any more of that delicious cheesecake from France, would we?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "No, but I'll ask C.C. to send you some the next time she's in France." It was at that moment that a girl with long green hair came bursting into the room.

Yuki smirked. "Speak of the witch."

L's face brightened considerably. "C.C., did they have the cake I wanted?"

"Sorry, L. I never even made it out the door," she handed him a thick file folder. "We have orders from Prince Schneizel to investigate Prince Clovis's death. He wants to make sure his death was a natural heart attack and not…something else."

L looked up from the file, one eyebrow raised. "He suspects a Geass user?"

"He thinks it's a possibility that should be considered. Perhaps someone with a power similar to Rolo's?"

Yuki threw C.C. a haughty look, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of your little projects. You are always making contracts with anyone who's willing."

C.C. ignored the younger girl's pointed remark. "It could be one of L's. There was that one boy you made a contract with," she grabbed the man's teacup and helped herself, "What was his power again? He could force his will on other people, I think?"

L nodded, "Yes, but it requires direct eye contact and it only works on the same person once."

"But how could he force someone to have a heart attack?" Yuki wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense."

L smiled a creepy smile at her. "Stranger things have happened, Yuki-san."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! After a long wait, chapter 3! We've had the grand arrival of Yuki, C.C., and L! O.O Next chapter, I'll be introducing four more characters! Hopefully, it won't take me as long to update. I know the chapter was rather…short but it was good, right?

Now, L, if you would.

L: Of course. Stephie-san would be greatly pleased if you all reviewed. There is an 89% chance that she will cry if you do not.

Stef: He's right! *cuddles up next to L* I need reviews!

L: Crying percentages up 3.6%.


	4. The beginning of the Great Mythical Plot

A/N: I have to admit, I'm rather excited about this chapter. My favorite Death Note character shows up in this chapter, so I'm pretty happy about that. Honestly, the arrival of that character is probably the only reason I wrote this chapter so fast.

L: Stephie-san should not let such trivial reasons persuade her to write.

Me: I'm not! *shifty eyes* I'm just…err…making up for those months I went without updating!

L: Stephie-san is lying.

Me: Am not!

L: Kira percentages up 6%.

Me: WHAAAAAAT? Since when am _I_ a Kira suspect?

L: Since you showed homicidal tendencies towards others. Need I say more?

Me: O.O

Disclaimer: Why do we have to go through this every chapter? I think they know that I don't own Code Geass, Death Note, or Vampire Knight.

Zero: They may know that, but do you know that?

Me: erm…

Warning: This chapter isn't all that funny, primarily because I'm setting stuff up for the PLOT! I know, I'm just as shocked as you are.

* * *

At exactly 7:25 am on a Saturday, three royal siblings strode off of a private jet. The eldest had bright fuchsia hair and the type of presence that immediately commanded respect. The middle child, the only boy of the three, bore bright red hair and a very lackadaisical outlook on life. The final child, the youngest, had long flowing pink hair and an annoyingly enthusiastic personality.

Euphemia li Britannia linked arms with her older brother. "Matt! Aren't you so excited to finally be here in Area Eleven? It looks even prettier than it did in the pictures." The princess ended her statement with cute little giggle.

"Personally, I don't see why I had to come," Matt li Britannia responded, his eye twitching in annoyance as his sister's sudden motion disrupted his video game. "Cornelia's going to be the new viceroy of Area Eleven, not me."

Cornelia smiled gently at her siblings. "Matt, I'm sure you'll love it here. Just give it a try."

Euphy tilted her head up thoughtfully. "I think I read about a game shop near here." Suddenly, she felt an unnatural breeze ruffle her pink locks.

"Cornelia, where's Matt?" she asked looking at the spot where her brother was just moments prior.

"Probably look for that video game shop."

"Figures."

* * *

L sat in his seat, naturally assuming his usual pose. C.C. smirked when she saw the detective assume his patented "Great Detective" pose. Couldn't he sit normally for once?

"I have finished reading the case file, but as of yet there are no obvious reasons to assume a Geass user was the culprit."

C.C. smirked once more. Of course there were no _obvious_ reasons. Nothing's ever obvious when it comes to L. There would be some ridiculous roundabout explanation that would seen really obvious once he explained it, but no one other than L could have possibly come to that conclusion on their own.

"What do you mean, L-sama?" Yuki inquired.

"I mean that anything is possible, Yuki-san. Heart attacks are relatively common, as is death from a heart attack. However, a heart attack in a perfectly healthy young man is rather abnormal. Therefore, it would be best to conclude that there are other inexplicable forces at work here."

The green-haired witch rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't it be best to conclude that he just died of a heart attack naturally? Perhaps a heart attack caused by stress? That wouldn't be terrible uncommon for someone ruling a small island that is constantly tormented by racism and terrorism. Thus far, there is no reason to assume any other options."

Of course, the great L had a ready response, "He was a prince of the country that controls an entire one-third of the world. That, in and of itself, is reason enough to consider foul play."

And it was moments like these that made C.C. really hate geniuses.

* * *

"Today in Area Eleven, hundreds of Britannians and Elevens crowd around the airport hoping to get a glimpse of Princess Euphy, Princess Cornelia, and Prince Matt. Later today, not only will Princess Cornelia address the people for the first time as viceroy of Area Eleven, but Emperor Charles will also give a speech regarding the untimely death of Prince Clovis…"

Light turned away from the TV and looked to his comrades.

"Kallen, Zero. I think the arrival of our new viceroy is the perfect opportunity to make our first live appearance, don't you?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in a royal building in Area Eleven_…

"Euphy, this is your knight, Suzaku Kururugi," Cornelia gestured to the man standing before them.

Suzaku swept the royal siblings a low, graceful bow. "Suzaku Kururugi at your service, my lady."

Euphy got all starry-eyed at the sight of the handsome man. "Oh, Cornelia, he's so cute!" The pink-haired girl ruffled her knight's hair affectionately. "Where did you find him?"

Matt briefly looked up from his PSP and addressed his baby sister. "He's a person, Euphy, not a puppy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She hugged her new knight.

Footsteps sounded to their right and the royal siblings turned to see to girl walking towards them. One had green hair and a bored look on her face that could rival Matt's. Next to her was a girl with brown hair and a small smile on her face.

"Princess Euphemia, Princess Cornelia, Prince Matt, Sir Kururugi," the brown haired girl bowed to them. "I am Yuki and this," she gestured to her companion, "is C.C."

Cornelia sneered at them a little. "So? Why are you here? What do you want?"

Yuki opened her mouth to speak but C.C. quickly cut her off. "I'm not going to stand here while you patronize me, Princess," this last was spoken with a sarcastic bite, "so I suggest you show me some respect and allow me to do my job."

"Why you!" Cornelia fumed. "How dare you speak to me that way!" She flung her arm Suzaku's general direction, "I could have Kururugi execute you where you stand for speaking to me like that."

A nervous look crossed the knight's face. "Um, your highness? I don't think that's…" However, his statement was cut off by Matt.

"Isn't it obvious? There here on behalf of L."

Suzaku looked shocked. "_The_ L?" He looked to Yuki and C.C. for confirmation. "The one who solved the Los Angeles BB Murder Case?"

Yuki smiled proudly. "The very same! He was requested by Prince Schneizel to investigate Prince Clovis's death."

"WHAT?" Cornelia screeched. "Schneizel mentioned no such thing to me!" She turned to her brother and sister. "Did you know about this?"

"Yep," answered Matt lazily at the same moment Euphy responded. "No."

The fuchsia-haired woman sighed deeply and rubbed her throbbing head (1). "Whatever, we'll discuss this later. In the meantime, Kururugi, you may escort the princess back to her room. Matt, you shall handle the discussion with L's associates."

Everyone nodded and dispersed, all heading in different directions. Matt turned to C.C. and Yuki.

"We can finish this conversation in the library. I'm assuming it will just be the three of us? If I'm correct, L does not show his face."

Yuki nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a song playing.

_Hooray for sugar, 'cause we love it  
Chocolate chips; we want more of it  
Cakes and ice cream; watch us shove it  
Down our throats real fast.  
_

"Uh, excuse me for a moment," she said, quickly whipping a cell phone out of her pocket, an embarrassed blush tainting her cheeks.

The conversation between Yuki and the caller was very brief. The caller seemed to be doing most of the talking, Yuki interrupting only with the occasional "uh huh" or "okay".

But then she held out the cell phone for Matt to take. The redhead wrinkled his forehead in confusion but took the cellular device nonetheless.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Matt-kun. This is L."

"Oh. Uh, hi," Matt paused his game.

"Matt-kun, you are acquaintances with the prince of Russia, are you not?" Wow, L doesn't waste any time!

"Yeah, we used to be really good friends when we were younger but we lost touch recently." By recently, he meant three years ago. "He moved, I think."

"Yes," L agreed, "he moved to Japan. My sources inform me that he is the leader of the group that is one of the main suspects in the case of Prince Clovis's death. Tell me, Matt-kun: are you familiar with the Japanese Liberation Front?"

Zero glared at the self-proclaimed "God" in their trio. "Why do _I_ have to wear this?"

"It seemed logical for you to be the one wearing it, Zero," Light replied.

"Besides," Kallen added, "it's too late to back out now."

"Perfect." Light adjusted the cape one more time and handed Zero the mask. "Now, do you remember what you're supposed to say, Zero?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tyranny, freedom for Elevens, blah, blah, to the freaking-blah. Let's just get this over with."

Light flashed his Zero and Kallen his best "I'm a perfect, straight-A student smile". "Let's go introduce the world to Kira."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, intrigue! Who's this mysterious Russian prince? Why is he the leader of the JLF? How does Matt know him? And what is Light up to?

Kaname and Lelouch: And where was I in this chapter? (in unison)

Me: *ignores both of them* All of these questions and more will be answered in chapter 5 of NOTEBOOKS AND VAMPIRES OF THE REVOLUTION!

(1) That sounded _really_ wrong to me...

BTW, the song is not mine, obviously.


End file.
